Aguamenti
by m3ggi3
Summary: Lily Evans is WHAT? Flirting? With who? Why? Lily doesn't flirt! A kind of short story. One shot. JXL  Kind of  Please Review if you like. My shortest story so far!


_Aguamenti _

_Howdy. Just a one shot written this sarvo. Decided I'd post it up. All I feel like at the moment is being hit by an Aguamenti charm. It'd cool me down._

_Rating? K… I KNOW! I never write Ks! But it isn't really enough to be T. I'll post it as T anyway. Shame on me the day I actually admit that I've written a kid's story. You know what? It IS a T story anyway. Violence? Hmm no not really. Uhhh. Nup I got nothing._

_Got to go People. I'll see if I come up with anything else later. Not quite NOW though. In an hour or two I may come back and do a bit more on the story I've been working on all week. It isn't a one shot! I was thinking of doing a three shot maybe or longer but not short and all. Short chapters maybe. I don't quite know when It'll be up. When I finish I guess. Things are a tad hectic at the moment. I'm working on it._

_Here goes the story._

She pouted and gazed at him from under her eyelashes.

He was lost.

Her tooth bit on her lip and tugged gently.

He was hers.

Hers to keep if she kept twirling her hair on her finger like that.

Her dark red hair. One of his greatest weaknesses.

Well that and her bright green eyes.

Not so bright at the moment. Not so bright when she is flirting like she is now. They're dark, tinted. With want, need and they twinkle with amusement.

She plays him like an instrument. She's a conductor and has complete control over him.

She shifts her pose. Her other hand, the one not twirling her hair, holds her elbow.

She laughs her musical, chiming laugh and he is reminded that it isn't he that she is flirting with. It's David Diggory, brother to the even better known Amos Diggory.

David Diggory. Number one on Hogwarts' must have guy. Also number one on Hogwarts' biggest prat list. He dumps girls faster than a spell is cast. He gets under their skin, makes them thing they are his one and only. When actually they are part of his constant group of about five.

He was more of a player than James and Sirius put together. At least with James and Sirius the girls knew they'd only have them for a little while. They don't lend out false hope. Not with James's obsession with the one girl he was watching right now and Sirius' issues.

James knew with every fibre of his being that he loved Lily. The fiery red head was amazingly wonderful. No guy could resist her. Once she glanced at him she had him captive. If only she cared for dating.

Lily was consumed in her studies and caring for her mates. She doesn't care for romance or dating or snogging. As long as everyone around her is happy she is too.

Except when it came to James. They fought constantly. He was adamant that she went out with him and she didn't want what he had to give.

She wanted someone who agreed with her views on life, someone who wouldn't get uptight when she denied a party in favour for getting her homework done early.

He wanted her. Plain and simple. He was romantic, sweet. He was thoughtlessly brave and sometimes careless. Except when it came to her. With her he was precise. He didn't want to stuff up any chance he had with her.

She knew he was watching. It started off as a dare from Grace, to go up to David and make him adore her then leave him wanting. To do to him what he did to every single other girl. Never Lily. He'd never have Lily. He knew that and would do anything to have her anyway.

So she flirted. She teased and did the things she knew guys loved. She pouted, she bit her lip, and she twirled her hair. She found she actually enjoyed it. Like she enjoyed bantering with James Potter. Flirting, she had discovered, was exactly like fighting but didn't involve screaming and harsh words. The same deception, the same technique of using your opponent's weaknesses against them.

Then she noticed James watching. _This could be fun_. She thought. She was well aware that James wanted her. She also knew how much he hated what David did to girls. Almost as much as she hated it. But she couldn't stand the way he treated her, like she couldn't handle anything. Like a delicate flower. She had two feet she could stand upon by herself. She didn't need to be coddled.

So she did the thing that always got him going. She laughed at David's pathetic joke. Laughed that one laugh that nearly always had a guy come up and ask her out. Her genuine laugh. The one she shared with her mates.

She watched his eyes darken. David was smiling. She had this in the bag. Time for the crowd pleaser.

She smiled. A large grin that made her eyes twinkle. And she giggled. She never giggled. When she did everyone looked.

David was nearly beside himself with excitement. He thought he'd one her over. Now for the rejection. The fun part.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Grace. She winked to her, letting her know that she'd won him. He was about to ask her out, she could tell.

"Hey Lily. Did you maybe want to hang out at Hogsmead with me tomorrow?" David said, voice loud so that everyone could hear that he'd (Apparently) won her at last. _Shame._ She thought. _The poor boys got it all wrong. _

"Sorry David. I'm washing my hair tomorrow." She gave him a disgusted look, listed her wand into his face and squirted water on him. She turned on her heel and walked away.

She knew James had seen everything. And had heard David asking her out.

And he had.

He was already under her spell when her eyes glanced over his. Her lips twitching upward into the smile that he loved and adored. Then she did it. She did the one thing that instantly made his defences crumble.

She giggled.

Her giggle was like no other. It was delicate and feminie but at the same time strong, just like she was.

His heart broke as he heard David (the prat) ask her out. The smile on her face had grown slightly as she loudly said, "Sorry David. I'm washing my hair tomorrow."

He was blown away. She had been faking the whole time. He contained himself long enough to watch her drench David completely in water from her Aguamenti spell.

He roared with laughter and watched her make her way to Grace who was grinning like a fool. David standing shocked and soaked in front of everyone. He knew he adored Lily for a reason.

And Lily knew that James was still watching her. She glanced over her shoulder again and caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow at her and his eyes shone with curiosity. He was still laughing. An amazing sight.

She winked at him and strode toward the castle.

She made his day.


End file.
